True Feelings
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: It's been a week since Teresa joined up with the Winchesters. Dean decides she needs to be trained. Which is when Sam realizes his true feelings for her.


It had been about a week since the boys had left the small town of Towner. Even though Dean wasn't to thrilled with the idea of the young Teresa Brown tagging a long. But the brothers soon found out that considering her sweet outside she was a very stubborn young women.

"But why does she have to tag along?" Dean whined as he unpacked into their latest motel room.

"Dude, her brother just died like a week ago. She has no one else. And if you think about it, its kinda our fault he's dead." Sam informs his older brother.

"How is it our fault?" Dean asked, shoving his bag under his bed.

"The only reason why he was killed was so that they could get us to say yes to Michael and Lucifer. If it wasn't for the world ending in a big blood bath, she wouldn't be in this mess." Sam explained grabbing two beers from the mini fridge and tossing one to Dean.

"True but that doesn't mean she has to come with us." Dean complained, popping the top off his beer and taking a swing.

"I don't know I like having her around." Sam said to himself taking a sip of his own.

Since Teresa had opened the door for them just over a week-ago, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He knew there was only one reason why he was feeling this way but after Jessica he promised himself he would never do that again. Plus he knew for a fact that she didn't feel the same way for him.

"You mean you're the reason why my brothers dead!" He remember her yelling at him after they explained everything to her.

"Well I . . . I was trying to stop Lucifer from rising but ended up doing the opposite." He told her.

"Come on, it's not like Sam knew that they would go after your brother." Dean restored coming to his brothers defence as always

"Really I don't care. All I care about is finding Lucifer and sending him right back to hell myself. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." Teresa snapped leaving the motel room with a slam of the door.

Since that day Sam had tried to do everything to get her to forgive him. But so far that only made her more mad at him. A knock at the door brought Sam back to earth. Dean went over and answered it, revealing Teresa on the otherside.

"So you guys unpacked yet?" She asked walking past him and sitting on one of the queen size beds.

"Yep just talking about our next game plan." Sam told her, taking a seat next to her.

She gave him one look before getting up and moving to the other bed. "I know. How about funding Lucifer and shoving a blade through his heart." She suggests, hatred towards the ex- Archangel clearly in her voice.

"Would love to sweet-heart but do you have a magical way to find him let alone kill him?" Dean asked annoyed at her naiveness.

"First off, don't call me sweet-heart and second, can't we just hunt down and kill him like you did those demons?" She asked throwing Dean a bitch face.

"Don't you think if it was that easy we would have already done that?" Dean snapped, his annoyance hitting a new level.

Teresa started to object but Sam interrupted. "We may not know where he is or how to kill him but we know he's looking for me. So sooner or later we'll have to cross paths. Even with these symbols carved into our ribs." He informed them gesturing to his and Dean's chests.

"Hopefully not anytime soon. But for now, I think it's time for a training. After all before you can kill Lucifer, you're going to need to know how to handle one of these." Dean states tossing a small blade at her.

Teresa tries to catch it but ends up taking it by the blade instead of the handle. Putting a deep cut in the palm of her hand. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam ran forward to help her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked grabbing her hand, making her wince slightly.

"Ya I'm fine." Teresa says trying to free her hand from Sam's, only making more blood to rush from the cut.

"Here let me help." He says reaching down and ripping a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her hand to stop the bleeding. "How's that?" He asked looking into her deep blue eyes.

Teresa, for the first time since meeting the Winchesters, couldn't seem to say anything. She couldn't get over this feeling deep down towards the man she blamed for her brother's death.

"Like I was saying, looks like you're going to need a lot of training. Now come on. Lets get this over and done with." Dean orders heading out the door.

Over the next few weeks Teresa would spend every waking moment training. Sam would wake up to see Dean already gone and when he would try Teresa's room she would be gone as well. Sam wouldn't see either of them till almost midnight.

"Working her a little hard don't you think?" Sam asked one night after watching a beat up Teresa slink back to her room.

"Not if she wants to become a hunter. She didn't grow up in this life , like you and me. She knows nothing about fighting monsters. So if she is dead set on coming with us she needs to know how to handle herself. We can't be looking after her forever." Dean told him taking a sip of the beer he had just opened.

"But this is a little much. She comes back every night exhausted! Why don't you give her a break." Sam retorted, feeling very over protective all of a sudden.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you so worried about her?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrow up at his little brother.

"I'm not worried." Sam stammered defensively crossing his arms.

"Bull! I know when your lying Sam. Since she started following us you've started acting weirder than normal. I see you watch her when she isn't looking. Are you falling for her?" He finally asked making Sam's mouth drop.

"Why would you say that? Of course not! I just want you to stop working her so hard. As you said, she didn't grow up in this life, just cut her a little slack." Sam tells him, hoping his older brother would drop the subject.

Dean gave Sam one more look before letting out a breath. "Fine. Tomorrow we'll take a day off." Dean states throwing his hands up in the air.

"Thank you. That's all I ask." Sam thanked walking out the door.

Sam knew that the reason why he didn't want Teresa training with Dean was cause he hated seeing her with another man. Even if it was only with his brother. Which, again, meant only one thing, his brother was right. He was falling for her with every passing in his line of work that wasn't a good thing, especially with Lucifer wanting to use his meat suite. So as he knocked on her door, he decided he would try and get over these feelings. Cause they only meant his death, if not worse hers. It took a couple minutes for Teresa to come to the door.

"Yes?" He hears her soft voice ask.

"It's me Sam. Can I come in?" Sam asked leaning close to the door.

He hears the sound of the locks turning as she slowly opened the door. Sam had to hold back a gasp when he saw her. Teresa had a giant gash on her forehead and she was nursing, what looked to be, a dislocated shoulder.

"What happened! What did he do to you?" Sam asked rushing past her. He ran to the sink and grabbed a cloths and running warm water over it.

"Nothing. Just a little scratch." Teresa informs him, taking a seat on couch.

Sam walked over and knelt in front of her. He reached up and started to wipe away the blood from her cut. She tried to move away but only hurt her dislocated shoulder.

"Don't move. You've dislocated it. Hold this to your forehead while I pop this back into place. Be for warned, it's going to hurt a bit." He warns her handing her the cloth.

Teresa looks at the cloth then lifts it to her forehead. "Why are you doing this?" She asked bracing herself for the pain.

"Why not? You're hurt. I can't just let you stay that way." He tells her, placing a hand on either side of her shoulder. "Now on the count of three. 1 . . . 2 . . ." And before saying three he pushed her shoulder back into place.

"Son of a Bitch!" She cursed grabbing her shoulder.

"Told you it would hurt." He laughing slightly bring the cloth back up to her forehead.

Teresa looked into Sam's green eyes and felt her heart stop. Since the beginning she did nothing but blame him for her brothers death, kneeled before her fixing up her wounds. She knew deep down it wasn't Sam's fault for Derek's death. She also knew that when she opened up that door, she had fallen.

"Thank you Sam." She whispered making a smile cross his face.

"You're welcome." Sam smiled back, vowing to always protect her, till his last breath. Even if she never knew how much he had grown to love her.


End file.
